swat_kats_fanon_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Kat
The arch-nemesis of the SWAT Kats, Dark Kat is a villain that terrorized Megakat City long before the vigilante duo even formed.His actual identity remains a mystery, but his intentions of destroying the Enforcers along with Megakat City and its government and rebuilding a new “Dark Kat City” from the ashes that would be under his rule are well known. Dark Kat may have once been a judge who released criminals onto the street instead of keeping them in prison. Biography In his first appearance, Dark Kat led an aerial attack against the newly built Enforcer Building, with the intentions of leveling it with an air-to-surface bomb from his Fear Ship, a nimble jet-powered aircraft. He was narrowly thwarted by then Enforcer pilots Jake Clawson and Chance Furlong who pursued and disabled Dark Kat’s weapons systems. one time later, Dark Kat resurfaced, and used Creeplings, his signature minions, to steal nuclear materials from Megkakat Nuclear in a bold and public heist using his Doomsday Express, an advanced aircraft that had a near impenetrable force field. This is the first known contact between the SWAT Kats and Dark Kat, with the vigilantes forcing to retreat after being unable to penetrate Dark Kat’s defenses. Amid the confusion, Enforcer Commander Feral had managed to sneak aboard the Doomsday Express, only to be disarmed by Creeplings upon attempting to make an arrest. Dark Kat took the captured Feral with him to a secret Volcano lair where he revealed his plans to use the nuclear material to finish an atomic weapon that would level the city. The SWAT Kats were able to pursue and gain access to the Volcano Lair, and met up with several traps Dark Kat had set to ward off invaders. During this time, Commander Feral escaped his restraints and attempted to use a rock to attack Dark Kat, but he was physically overpowered. Dark Kat completed his bomb, and after a brief fight with the SWAT Kats, was able to escape in the Doomsday Express and set a course for Megakat City. The SWAT Kats pursued in the Turbokat, with Razor narrowly disarming the bomb mid-drop while T-Bone shot down Dark Kat. Targeting The SWAT Kats After this incident, Dark Kat seemed to make the destruction of the SWAT Kats his new priority, starting with their reputation. Dark Kat enlisted the aid of Hard Drive to capture the SWAT Kats and then use the commandeered Turbokat to frame them for attacking the city and holding it for ransom. The SWAT Kats, having been placed in one of Dark Kat’s deathtraps, managed to escape, but were pursued by the Enforcers. With the aid of Callie Briggs, the two managed to catch up to Dark Kat and lead a counterattack. Hard Drive was defeated, but Dark Kat was able to take control of the situation, and nearly destroyed the SWAT Kats himself, but was prevented at the last moment due to a surprise intervention by Callie Briggs. Dark Kat and Hard Drive were taken into custody and the SWAT Kats names were cleared. Alliance of Evil Later, after somehow escaping custody, Dark Kat led another plot to destroy the SWAT Kats by secretly forming an Alliance of Evil with Dr. Viper and the Metallikats. Their combined efforts almost worked, but the group suffered from internal disagreements, mostly due to Dark Kat’s occasional “slip of the tongue” that suggested he planned to take all the benefits for himself. Despite having destroyed the Turbokat and capturing the Mayor and Deputy Mayor and the SWAT Kats, the Alliance of Evil fell apart. During the group’s violent altercation, Commander Feral covertly freed their prisoners, allowing the unlikely partnership of Feral and the SWAT Kats to capture the group. The victory was short lived, however, as Dark Kat enacted a self-destruct that blew up the Abandoned Tuna Factory on Megakat Island that had been serving as the group’s base of operations. Razor's Edge Dark Kat appeared again where this time he had ninjas under his dispose as well as his creeplings. Dark Kat hired two criminals to pretend to be injured victims just so he could make the SWAT Kat Razor loose his confidence but a luck so he could make his Black Widow achieve enough power to destroy MegaKat City. Category:SWAT Kat Enemies Category:Enforcer Enemies